Ambushed by the Fog
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: Young Larkpaw was out by the Thunderclan/Shadowclan border when an ambush happens. She finds out something shocking and something bad happens. Fogclan challenge-Ambush


**A/N: Hello guys! I have recently joined Wish upon a Warrior Cat's new forum, Fogclan. This is its first challenge called Ambushed. It is about a young apprentice that is ambushed by an enemy patrol. So, here is my entry. I hope you like it.**

Larkpaw lay in camp, bored. She had been begging her mentor to take her out hunting and all she got was to clean the elders den and then the nursery. When she was almost finished, Redfeather had been asked out on a hunting patrol and still hadn't returned yet. When is she going to get back? Larkpaw thought, looking at the camp entrance. Then, a brilliant idea popped into her head! I will go hunting by myself!

She hopped to her paws and walked out of Shadowclan camp. Pine trees loomed over her head, providing darkness in the territory. A chirp of birds sounded above her and she opened her jaws, scenting the air for any prey. An odd scent entered her jaws and she began to follow it, curious to see what it was. When she had gotten close enough to the border, she spotted a Thunderclan cat on their territory. A low growl exited her jaws and she narrowed her eyes. She began to slink forwards, using the shadows to hide her. Then she accidentally stepped on a twig and the loud snap alerted the Thunderclan cat. "Who's there?" he growled and Larkpaw stepped out.

"Get off Shadowclan territory!" she hissed and the other cat chuckled. "Why? As if I am scared of a measly apprentice," he purred and Larkpaw dug her claws into the ground. "I can easily beat you!" she growl and tackled him. "Now!" he growled and three more warriors stepped out from the undergrowth and Larkpaw gasped. "We are getting the chunk of territory we want. Sorry you had to be the one to show Finchstar that we mean business," he said and the three other cats attacked her.

She felt claws ripping at her skin and she swung her paws around wildly, clawing at as many as she could. Blood dripped in her eyes and her sides stung from the wounds. "You will never have Shadowclan's territory!" she yowled and more cats slunk out from the trees. A Shadowclan patrol had arrived! She thought happily. Warriors leapt in battle and she continued to fight on, even though she could feel herself get weaker and much more tired.

Claws met the side of her head and she stumbled, losing her footing. A snicker came from her attacker and she lashed out at his nose, claws meeting their target and drawing blood. He let out a hissed and scored his claws down on her side. She let out a wail in pain and looked up at him scared.

He lashed out again, aiming for her shoulder but she moved at the wrong time and instead of avoiding the blow, his claws met her throat. Larkpaw felt his claws slice open her throat and she let out a gasp, legs buckling and her body hit the ground with a thump. "Please! Help me!" she wailed, begging her attacker to save her. "I'm sorry!" he wailed and tried to help stop the flow of blood.

His once brown paws were now scarlet and Larkpaw sighed. "It's no use," she murmured and the brown tom looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry Larkpaw. I didn't mean to hurt you badly," he cried and Larkpaw looked at him sadly.

"It's okay…"

"Fogleap, its Fogleap."

Redfeather rushed over to her apprentice's side, a worried look in her eyes. When she spotted Fogleap, a growl escaped her throat and she dug her claws into the ground. "Don't hurt him. It was an accident," Larkpaw cries and Redfeather sighs. "Larkpaw, we have to get you back to camp and you can be saved!" Redfeather reached for her scruff and Larkpaw looked up at her mentor. "It's no use."

Tears slid down Redfeather's muzzle. Fogleap turned to Redfeather and nodded. "Larkpaw, I have to tell you something. Remember how you were a young rogue who joined the clan?" Larkpaw nodded, confused. "Ya, why?" Redfeather took a deep breath. "Well, when you were a kit I was taking you to your father's clan because I saw afraid that the clan might recognize Fogleap's brown fur when I have bright ginger fur. So, on my way to meet your father, a fox attacked me and I told you to stay under the bush. When I went back for you, you were missing and I searched everywhere for you," Redfeather explained and Larkpaw gasped.

"When you joined the clan, I almost instantly recognized you, Larkpaw. I was so happy when I got to mentor you and now, I'm losing you again!" she wailed, tears streaming down her cheeks and Fogleap leaned against his mate. "I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was an accident and I didn't realize who you were. Now, I hate myself for what I did." Larkpaw gave a small smile. "What was my name before?"

"I named you Mistykit," Redfeather said, licking her daughter's cheek. "I love you, my sweet kit," Redfeather purred, curling up beside her daughter. The screeches of the battle had died down and a few cats were watching them. "Even though you are still a young apprentice, you died like a warrior," Fogleap said and Redfeather began to weep into her daughter's fur. "Starclan, you know every cat by name, let Mistypine be safe under your protection," he murmured and the newly named Mistypine smiled. "Mist because of Thunderclan's forests and Pine because of Shadowclan," her mother murmured.

Then, Mistypine took one last breath and laid still, her pretty blue eyes gazing misty to the sky. Fogleap rested his tail on her eyes and closed them then looked at his mate. "I'm coming back with you. It is Thunderclan's fault for planning the attack and I lost my daughter because of it. Shadowclan will be my new home with you." The two mates sat with their daughter, cleaning her brown fur until it was sleek and shiny and shed tears together.

When Mistypine opened her eyes, she was in a beautiful starry clearing and in front of her was a bright ginger she-cat. "I'm sorry that you had to die so young. You didn't deserve to die during that ambush." Mistypine shrugged. "But I finally got to know my parents. All this time I thought I was a loner, now I know I had a loving family who were devastated when I went missing," the young cat purred happily, thinking of her mother and father.

"That ambush was worthless because Thunderclan lost one warrior and Shadowclan lost a promising cat." Then Mistypine had an idea. "Can I talk to the Thunderclan leader?" The other cat dipped her head and lead Mistypine over to the Thunderclan leader, Lynxstar. "Lynxstar," Mistypine called and the dark brown tabby tom looked at her. "W-Who are you?" "I died during the ambush. I was a young apprentice named Larkpaw," Mistypine explained and regret filled the leader's eyes.

"You must stop the feud between Shadowclan." "But they took one of our warriors!" Mistypine shook her head. "Fogleap left after my death. I was his daughter, Mistykit who went missing. He joined my mother, Redfeather in Shadowclan. Before I died, he renamed me Mistypine," she whispered and Lynxstar gave a sad smile. "We will miss him. I hope he is happy. I will stop the feud. No more cats should die over a foolish quarrel," he admitted and Mistypine smiled.

"Thank you." The she faded back to Starclan. "I love you mom and dad."

**A/N: Did you guys like it? It was a bitter-sweet moment when she died. She lost her life, but got to know her parents. Hey, why not come and join Fogclan? It is a nice forum that is looking for more members! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
